


Leggo nei tuoi occhi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Boss dei Veleni [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una pure drabble sulla coppia: Danilo/Lavina.Danilo è un mio Oc.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 30. “Gli occhi sono lo specchio dell’anima”.





	Leggo nei tuoi occhi

Leggo nei tuoi occhi

Lavina si sedette accanto a Danilo sul sedile di marmo e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Perché non hai paura di me? Io ti ho rapito… Potrei farti del male” sussurrò Scoglio.

Lavina lo guardò in viso, con sguardo intenso, e rispose: “Gli occhi sono lo specchio dell’anima. Io guardo nei tuoi e leggo che sei più buono di quello che vuoi far credere. Hai solo sofferto tanto”.

“Mio padre non amava mia madre, morendo per un amore impossibile. Lo hanno ucciso perché è rimasto fedele a qualcuno che… Non ho mai saputo se lo ricambiasse” rispose Danilo.

[100].


End file.
